A Christmas Tale
by klcm
Summary: With the team all going home for Christmas to their families, Garcia decides to work instead of face it alone. When Morgan finds out he's less than impressed and decides drastic action is now necessary to be taken...
1. A Lonely Christmas

Disclaimer: Much to my own dismay, I do not own Criminal Minds

* * *

The team trudged in after a hard case, eager to get the Christmas spirit ignited, ready to warm themselves and finish the last report up and head home to get their bags and go to their respective hometowns and enjoy their families the best they could.

'Drink tonight are in order I think.' Hotch announced as they all went to their places. 'Someone let Garcia know, she's the one that did the best on this case, she deserves a couple of celebratory drinks.'

'I'll go.' Derek said standing up, any excuse to see Penelope before he headed out to Chicago, he swaggered down the corridor to her office, he tapped a couple of knocks before entering. He smiled, there was Penelope slumped in her office, her head in her arms, her glasses off, her eyes closed, her breathing deep and rhythmic. He walked in, knelt down next to her, and slowly began to caress her cheek gently, arousing her from her slumber.

'Get off me Morgan or you'll have to deal with the wrath of sleepy Garcia.' She mumbled as she scratched the side of her face that was now ticklish from his gently action.

He laughed at her, she was cute when she was sleepy he thought to himself. 'Well sleeping beauty, get up, and go to bed.'

'Can't.'

'Why not?'

'Got work to do.' She mumbled as she sat up, stretched, yawned and gathered her bearings, she looked up at him. 'Shouldn't you be going for a flight soon?'

'I should do yeah but we're having drinks first, Hotch wants you there, and wants to do a thank you round aimed at you.'

'At me?' She asked a little shocked.

'Well yeah, without you we wouldn't have gotten home when we did, we'd still be there with a massive missing piece... you broke the case baby girl... makes you the super hero of this case.'

She laughed at him. 'As much as I would love to, I honestly can't, my night shifts start right about now. Well soon.'

'Pen... you've been working flat out for the last 48 hours.'

'It's just how my shifts have fallen over Christmas.'

'You're not working over Christmas.' He said a little bit hacked off at the idea. 'I won't have it.'

'Handsome, go home, have fun, enjoy Christmas and its entireties, and stop worrying about me.'

'I do_ not_ like you working over Christmas.'

'it's better than sitting at home alone.' She mumbled sadly at him. 'Do I have to warn you again?'

'I'm not happy right now Pen...' He told her sternly, and his head caught up with him, the case was over, he had freedom to think again. 'I should've seen this months ago, I should've seen this instantaneously.'

'You dare tell me you feel guilty for the fact I have no family outside of you guys and I'll slap your gorgeous bald head silly.' She told him teasingly, trying to lighten his downward mood. 'It's Christmas, time to go home and share presents with your nearest and dearest's and eat to your heart's content and not worry about anything other than them and to leave work at the airport.'

'That's really hypocritical right now baby girl.'

'Where do you expect me to go sugar pants? Back to California? I think not somehow.' She told him nonchalantly, her eyes building slowly with the tears she'd kept at bay, the tears that she had told herself she refuse to let flee at the thought of another lonely Christmas.

'I would've taken you to Chicago with me.'

'Like hell I would've gone...' She saw him go to argue. 'Christmas is a family thing, I'm not family.'

'You're part of our family goddess.'

'Well yes that's granted, but outside of our job, you have a family, a proper family that needs some Derek Morgan devotion.' She told him and saw him go to argue again. 'You dare argue back and I'll never show you a good morning.' She tilted her head at him, a slight smile on her lips. 'Now go, stop procrastinating, be free, drink until you're merry, and then get up and see that family that is always a frontrunner on you line of thoughts.'

'I don't want to leave now.' He near enough grumbled at her.

'Course not.' She told him with a smirk. 'That's why you've been counting down the days, excitement exuded you from every viable area that can show off excitement, when the words 'home for Christmas' are spoken you lighten up, you know you need a break.'

'Why are you not a profiler?'

'Guess I'm too God damn lazy to be back and forth over states, I like my computer chair.' She replied sarcastically and he laughed. 'Now go before I need to use force, which is commonly known as Hotch, Rossi or security.'

'Fine, but you need me at all; I'll be back in a shot.'

'Like hell I'm calling you back from Chicago over Christmas. Now go hot stuff.' He kissed her, on the forehead before going for her lips; he watched her lick them as he pulled away and then saw her bit down on her lip. 'Go.' She retold him, trying to forget that he had just kissed her on the lips.

'I'm going... but I'm mad at you Penelope Garcia... don't think this is over.'

'This never started.' She said crossing her arms over her chest. 'Leave now...'

'I'm going, but you're not getting over lightly.' She raised an eyebrow at him. 'I'm going.' And like that he was gone; she slumped down on the couch in the room, laid down and let the sleep gather again, she still had a good hour before the new shift took over.

Morgan walked back down to the bull pen, he was not impressed with Penelope's blasé feelings over her loneliness at Christmas, but he was and he was sorting it out. He pushed the glass door open and marched straight through to where everyone was in the conference room; there on the table were 6 presents, all from Garcia.

'We have a problem.' He started as they turned to look at him, all utterly oblivious to how Christmas might need some tweaking this year.

* * *

**A/N: **So I want to give a Christmas story this year... and this is it!

I'm putting it out there!

Let's see where the muse goes with it shall we?

Enjoy!


	2. Becoming Scrooge

Disclaimer: Much to my own dismay, I do not own Criminal Minds

* * *

Penelope trotted in on her 3rd night shift; she was grumbling mentally, Christmas Eve was not a time to be jolly when work was your life. She'd never been a true scrooge, she used to love Christmas and all its entities but as the years wore on she realised she had no family to share that one day with, okay so Derek and Emily had gotten snowed in one Christmas and couldn't fly out so they made the most of it but apart from that, that was the most fun Christmas since her parents deaths. She was fed up of making a go at things when she was alone, what was the point when her little unconventional family of superheroes flew the coop?

She still hadn't found one so took the normal route into the building, past security and into the elevator, she ignored the darkened bullpen as she went, there was no need for her to go in there so she went to her office.

When she got in there, she saw a box resting on one of the keyboards, raising an eyebrow she took the gift. With curiosity she put it too her ear and shook it, frowning she opened it out and found an envelope. 'Rather pointless.' She thought as she opened it up and pulled the letter out.

'Bullpen by 10, don't be late.' She looked at her watch, it was 2 minute to 10 so she left and walked into the darkened place, she went to turn the light on but multiple light fixtures flared on and she jumped back slightly. She looked around as the room blazoned with Christmas lights and fairy lights that made the place almost fairytale like.

'You weren't late baby girl.' Derek said from behind her and he watched her turn around with shock and awe playing on her still winter touched features. He smiled at her largely, a gleam in his eye.

'You!' She almost spat out. 'Are supposed to be in Chicago!'

'Whoa baby girl.' Derek said knowing full well she'd get angry with him. 'I choose what I do with my life and I chose to bring Chicago here.' He said and put his arms out for a hug. 'I hate the fact you're alone, I hate the fact that you're working and I will never do it again.'

'I'm not your responsibility handsome.'

'One day you will be.' He said and kissed the top of her head. 'Now, our family's here.'

'Family?'

'We're all here... me, my mom and my sisters.'

'Here?'

'Stop asking questions and go into the conference room.' He saw her still and then he took her hand. 'Come on silly girl.' She followed wordlessly as they entered the room and he put the light on and 3 women greeted them from the previous darkness. 'Ladies meet Penelope, Pen; meet my mom, and sisters, Sarah and Desiree.'

'It's good to finally meet you Penelope.' Fran said eloping Penelope into a hug and Penelope stiffened before welcoming it.

'And you too, Derek talks about you 3 a lot.'

'Seems my little brother does a lot of talking then.' Sarah said stepping forward. 'Sarah, am I right to guess you're baby girl?'

'Yeah you would be.' She smiled timidly before accepting a hug from Derek's older sister.

'I'm Desiree but call me Des, we liked the change this year, we get to meet new people.' She said and winked at her brother.

'You do realise once you 3 go home I will probably kill him for doing this.' Penelope told them and got nods and laughter from them.

'So does that mean I'll be on that hit list too Garcia?' Hotch's voice came from the door; Penelope swung around and looked at Hotch, her mouth agape as she looked at him and Jack.

'Aunt Penny!' Jack said loudly and smiled at her. 'Mewwy Chwistmas!'

'Merry Christmas Jackers!' Penelope said and stepped forward and took the little boy in a fierce embrace as he let go of his dad's hand. 'You being a good boy?' She asked as she sat him on her hip, he nodded excitedly. 'So you think Santa's going to be bringing you some good presents?' Another nod.

'Will you get pwesents Aunt Penny?' He asked happily.

'Yeah she will do kiddo.' Derek said and Penelope frowned at him before putting the little boy back down on the floor.

'Why is he not at your brother's with you?'

'Because my brother's here with me, that's why.' Hotch said with a twisted grin that only on her boss could look handsome.

'Suck it up goddess.' Derek whispered in her ear.

'What if I don't want to? I've got work to do, and you've got festivities to celebrate.' Penelope said to Derek seriously. 'Even the ice queen won't keep punishment Christmassy, she's been on my back since you guys left.'

'Fine go work.' Derek said hurt, and she looked at him and felt guilty. 'No go.' Derek said as she went to object. Penelope put her head down and left, she hastily went to her office and as soon as she was in, she shut the door and put her head to it.

'He tricked you then?' She looked up and saw Rossi sitting there on her chair with a smirk on his face. 'Merry Christmas Garcia.' He said standing up. 'Come on, I've gotten you off working Christmas, you've done good work so far and now you have until 2nd January off.'

'But Sir, I can't afford to...'

'Shut up Garcia, you can, we have it all sorted, you are having a family Christmas end of.' She saw his expression.

'Fine.' She said almost exasperated and let him lead her back and the first face she saw was Derek's as he smiled at her teasingly. 'I swear one day you'll be the death of me.'

'Perfect way to go.' He told her with a wink as he put his arm around her shoulder and swung her around to bring her face to face with JJ.

'Not you too!'

'Shh! Henry's sleeping.' She told her as she wrapped her arms around Penelope and hugged her tightly. 'I think this Christmas is going to be special.' She said with a wink.

'I'd agree.' Came another voice and Penelope huffed and spun around to see Reid. 'Lonely Christmases make cat women Garcia.'

'Thanks for the compliment sweetie.' Penelope said as she embraced Reid into a hug and felt him hang on a little too long, showing to her that he was still a kid in need of tender loving care. 'How's your mom?'

'She's doing good.' He said and looked up into the conference room. 'I take her back boxing day at the latest but she's doing much better.'

'Good to hear junior G-man.'

'I think you're forgetting about me.' Emily voice rang out and Penelope spun around again.

'Seriously what happened to entering in one door and keeping it that way?'

'Where's the fun in that?' Emily pouted.

'No dizziness?' Penelope quipped and they laughed. 'Now you've come and graced me with your appearances that should be scattered all over the country, can you go back and re-scatter?'

'No can do Garcia.' Hotch told her sternly. 'Our Christmas is here in Quantico. We should have kept on top of what each other were doing this Christmas but we didn't and now we are. So for once you're going to need to shut up and listen.'

She smiled and looked at Derek. 'If I could take one guess I'm going with; you're mastermind behind this all.'

'You'd guess right, so you kill me and you have to kill the others because once they knew there were all in, no if's, buts or maybe's.'

Penelope smiled again, currently rendered speechless; she'd underestimated them all, they'd dropped their Christmas traditions so she could have a near perfect Christmas. As she looked at the sea of faces in front of her, the new and the old she felt the scrooge feeling in her dispersing and the excitement that made Christmas creeping in.

Tomorrow was going to be a good day she knew it.


	3. Ringing In The New Year

Disclaimer: Much to my own dismay, I do not own Criminal Minds

* * *

The incessant tapping on the front door, told her that her ride was there awaiting to whisk her off for New Year's eve celebrations. She opened the door and saw Derek Morgan's breathing hitch and then release.

'You okay there handsome?'

'I just think you look amazing that's all.' He said as his eyes roamed down her figure, searching the curves and the perfection of the blue dress as it hugged her gloriously, he licked his lips at the sight but then reality hit him. 'You ready?'

'Just let me grab my purse and I'm all yours hot stuff.' She said and he walked as she turned and bent down showing the curves of her ample bottom off before straightening up and heading back to him.

'No jacket or cardigan?'

'I'm sure I can nick yours.' He laughed and agreed, but worried.

'It's well below 0 out there baby girl, and I want a kiss at the stroke of midnight, not have you coming down with the flu or something.' She obeyed and grabbed a cardigan quickly.

'I still get your jacket right?'

'Right.' He told her and put his arm around her once her door was shut leading her to his awaiting SUV. She climbed into the front seat and turned around to see the smiling faces of Derek's mom and sister.

'Hey guys!'

'Hello Penelope, had a good day?'

'Well I slept most of it when your son finally brought me home from partying hard so I've barely seen any of it.' Penelope said happily and looked to watched Derek climbing into the driver's side. 'What time you going to bring me home tonight then?'

'Anytime after midnight baby girl.' He said almost instantaneously and started their journey to Hotch's, Derek and Penelope ending up being the main source of entertainment with their endless banter.

Hours later when the clock was winding closer to the start of the new Year Penelope found herself staring out of the window her glass of wine just acting as a prop as her thoughts culminated in her head and took her away from reality.

'You okay here Penelope dear?' Fran asked as she approached the curvy blonde. 'You looked a little lonely.'

'I'm fine thanks Fran, just letting my thoughts have a little time to work themselves out.'

'What to talk about it?'

'It's just this time of year is hard for me and Derek's probably made it my best in a good 14 years. I'm just grateful to have him.' Penelope said almost sadly and turned to cover up the fact that she'd gone teary eyed once more just talking about Christmas.

'The pain of losing someone never really leaves but with time it gets better, we build new loves and better families.' Fran told her understandingly, knowing all about Penelope's family after having a lengthy chat with her, getting to know her more.

'New loves?' Penelope laughed disbelievingly.

'What's funny with that?'

'I'm just what you say unlucky in love, and I'm not the type of woman that picks up men easily, so I kind of gave up on that option.'

'Do you think that's wise?'

'It hurts too much to start relationships for it to end sourly but I have a good family here and a best friend that I would never change for the world.'

'You love him don't you?' Fran asked all knowingly.

'It's hard not to.'

'He loves you too.'

'I know, much like he loves you and Sarah and Des, he's my family.' Penelope told her smiled as she regained some composure.

'Just do the right thing at midnight Penelope, accept whatever happens.' Fran then left the buxom blonde confused only to have Derek to approach her.

'Hey baby girl... you've got like 3 minutes until I get to start 2010 with your lips on mine.'

'You're insufferable when you pull the handsome crap sugar.'

'Did it work?'

'It did.' She said and took his hand and he led her back to the mass crowd that had gathered together.

Will and JJ stood close to one another, as did Reid and Austin who had materialised surprisingly to them all, Hotch kept Emily close, his plan was on the lines of all out, he needed to let Haley go and to do so he had to let Emily in, and Derek kept Penelope right next to him, his hand never breaking contact with her body at all.

'10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1... HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!' They all chimed together as the clocks struck the hour and all partners turned to one another.

'Come here baby girl.' Derek said and kissed Penelope passionately, nothing about the kiss left the imagination to know it was a brotherly kiss, Derek was aiming for something much more than that.

Fran stood watching her son and Penelope and smiled as she saw Penelope had listened to her minimal advice and did the right thing, she accepted Derek's love.

When Derek finally pulled away, the celebrations still ringing around him he smiled brightly at Penelope.

'Thank you.' She whispered and embraced a hug, a tight squeeze like if she let go everything that had happened in the past few days would just up and disappear on her.

'For what?'

'Making Christmas a happier time for me again, for bringing me the urge to carry on.'

'Forever baby girl.' He told her and stole a quick kiss off of her. 'I love you Penelope Garcia, more than you'll ever know and more than I can ever show you.'

She bit her lip at his declaration. 'I love you too Derek.' She said happily and allowed him to kiss her again. Christmas time was restored to the way it should have been and it was all down to one man that had deserted his normal Christmas traditions to make a new one and include her in alongside that he had given her the best Christmas presents ever, a family and his love.

For that she'd be eternally grateful.

* * *

_**The End!!**_

**A/N:** So I wanted to get this story wrapped up because my muse has gone AWOL!! Stoopid thing I say! But I hope you enjoyed it and thanks all those that reviewed and read!! =)


End file.
